


late night  relief

by Kazumisan071



Category: Nightcrawler (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumisan071/pseuds/Kazumisan071
Summary: the team is taking some time off to go camping.  night comes and Kurt is in need of a little...assistance





	late night  relief

“pssst.. Evee… pssst” Kurt whispered, hoping it was loud enough for her heightened hearing to pick up on. Evee’s eyes slowly opened “what is it Kurt?” she muttered  
Kurt blushed a little, how was she going to react? “do you think we could…you know.. im kinda of in need here?” he aksed. Evee lifted her head up a little. He wanted to do it? now?  
“oh.. but its so damn cold outside” she protested. During the day the weather was ok but once night fell the air here was very cold  
“we could do it in here. Theyre all dead asleep” he suggested.  
Evee blushed at this  
“what do you think? We just have to be qu-”  
“yes! I want to try!” Evee declared sitting up.  
“shhhh! You'll wake them! ” Kurt whispered back fretfully. Looking back at the others. They all seemed to be still asleep. Moving quietly but quickly Kurt crawled over to Evee, slipping into her sleeping bag. Easily slipping off his bottoms, Evee did the same,only wearing a shirt, pulled off her panties. Lining up, Kurt teased her entrence for a moment. “youre so wet, someone is more excited them they let on” he grinned  
“are yoy serious?..” Gambit’s voice groggily spoke  
Evee and Kurt froze, theyre eyes widening. Did he see what they were doing?? They preyed he didn’t. looking over they saw the Cajun was still asleep  
He let out a snore “ Come on Rogue, you cant tease me like that.. just one little kiss?” he mumbled. Soon he was back to peacefully sleeping. The couple sighed in relief. Evee laughed silently  
“oh my god he talks in his sleep.he scared me so bad I almost finished” he snickered. Evee was about to reply but let out a silent gasp as Kurt buried himself deep inside her  
“now..where were we?” the blue mutant smirked  
“heh, you were about to make love to me, blueberry”  
He let out a sigh as he started to roll his hips rythemically. A few moan escapeds Evee as he panted. Unable to help himself he picked up the pace a bit. Evee’s jaw dropped as she lulled her head back in pleasure  
“ahh, K-Kurt be gentle, slow down” the shewolf urged  
“I cant help it Schantzhen, you feel so good” he panted  
This continued on for some time. The couple was unaware of the person who they woken up. Kitty tried her best to make sure she was facing away but it didn’t help she could here them. To make matters worse she was only a couple inches away from them  
~nononono oh god that’s so fucking gross please stop~ she constantly thought to herself


End file.
